This invention relates to a telephone communication system, and more particularly to a multi-station communication system.
Conventionally, multi-line, multi-station telephone communication systems include complex and cumbersome mechanically interconnected pushbutton locking means. When any station wants to communicate over any line, a mechanical pushbutton is depressed at that station corresponding to the line, and if other lines have been depressed, they are released. When the number of pushbuttons reaches an excess of ten, the mechanical interconnections become quite unwieldy, cumbersome and complex, necessitating complex and expensive equipment which is often faulty.
In certain environments, there are a plurality of stations which are actively communicating over a large number of telephone lines, and it is important that each station have some idea as to which lines the other stations are actively talking on. Further, it often occurs that a master station may be required to supervise the conversation at other stations, the master station listening in to the conversations at the other stations.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved multistation multi-line telephone communication system.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a system in which mechanical interlocks are eliminated and electronic non-locking pushbutton means are employed for the various lines connected with the various stations.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide such a multi-station communication system which is reliable, efficient and reasonably inexpensive as compared with prior art devices.
Another object of this invention is to provide a multi-station system in which each station is capable of monitoring the active lines for the other stations.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide such a multi-station system in which there is a master station capable of supervising conversations at any of the other stations, and directly communicating with said one station without communicating with the other party of the communication with which said station in engaged.
Another object of this invention is to provide a multi-station telephone switching system in which turret means are employed at each of the said stations, said turret means employing both non-locking pushbutton switch means and a display means for indicating the active line with which said station is communicating.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a turret system in which an easily discernible display is provided indicating the active lines in communication with the respective stations.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent from the following description.